onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosquito Girl
Mosquito Girl (モスキート娘 Mosukito Musume) is a prototype artificial mutant created by Dr. Genus of the House of Evolution. As a hybrid between human and mosquito, she has control over large swarms of the insects, using them to collect blood as sustenance or repair any bodily damage. Appearance Being partly insect, Mosquito Girl's body is largely exoskeleton, and light enough to allow winged flight. All her limbs are extended and end in twin hooks, and her lower legs are digitigrade, with extra forelegs. Her biceps and shins and covered in long bristles, and striped akin to a hornet's. Beyond her long hair and distinctly human face, her head resembles a mosquito's, including a second pair of compound eyes, two sets of antennae, and a shortened proboscis. Despite having a lower body, she still carries a banded abdomen from the small of her back. Following her transformation, the banded stripes on her body become jagged and more pronounced, while her bristles and mosquito headpiece transform into sharp spines. Mosquito Girl full appearance.png|Mosquito Girl's full body Mosquito Girl transformation.png|Mosquito Girl, after transformation Personality In spite of her human features, Mosquito Girl playfully regards humans and animals as prey, and constantly craves their blood. Contrastingly, she treats her mosquitoes maternally, referring to them as "little ones" and incorporating them into her attacks. Even in the face of danger, she is arrogant and only mildly irritated, insulting her opponents as much as assaulting them. Plot House of Evolution Arc Mosquito Girl appears in Z-City commanding a mysterious plague of mosquitoes, sweeping the surrounding countryside and forcing citizens to remain in hiding. After victimizing a hapless looter, she is accosted by Genos, who obliterates scores of her mosquitoes with heat blasts. Mosquito Girl avoids his attacks and cuts off his right arm, only to realize Genos had simultaneously torn off both of her lower legs. Summoning a gigantic mass of the insects, she gorges herself using their blood, regenerating her limbs and becoming stronger and faster than before. The entire swarm then descends on Genos, who incinerates them in one massive explosion. Saitama, lured outside by an errant mosquito, is caught in the blast, but merely loses all his clothing. In her evolved state, Mosquito Girl easily outmaneuvers and bisects Genos, but is killed with a single slap from a naked Saitama. Abilities Mosquito Girl's physiology grants her the capabilities of an actual mosquito, which are only augmented by consuming blood. Despite acting alone, her control over insect swarms gives her more flexibility in combat than any other member of the House of Evolution. She is arguable the weakest member of the House of Evolution,being said to be a prototype and had trouble beating a weak Genos. ' ' Flight: Wings sprouting from her back allow Mosquito Girl to hover and maneuver in midair. Even at high velocity, she can dodge projectiles or make sharp turns without losing speed. Mosquito Control: Using signals, Mosquito Girl is able to command any and all mosquitoes within 50~ kilometers (80~ miles) to converge simultaneously or attack individual targets, reducing them to dried husks within seconds. Her connection to them also grants her notice of their death, allowing her to pinpoint any attackers. *'Regeneration:' Consuming blood allows Mosquito Girl to recover from wounds, and even regrow lost limbs. *'Transformation:' By commanding her swarms to inject her with blood, Mosquito Girl can transform to become even faster and more agile. Quotes *''"All my little ones, come to me right now...inject the hot, sticky juices in your bellies into me!"'' References Navigation Mosquito Girl Mosquito Girl Category:Mysterious Being Category:Deceased Category:Female